


the vampire of carterhaugh

by calarinanis



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Inspired by The Ballad of Tam Lin, Klaroline, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Caroline is the daughter of a local lord set to inherit Carterhaugh from her father and so sets off to claim it for herself. Upon her arrival, she meets Klaus who has been the subject of folktales for many years and is unwilling to relinquish the house. How will she banish him from her newly acquired house?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Damp moss, fragrant flowers and the scent of good air hit her nose as she approached the forest with a cautious heart. It was a dark place filled with ancient, looming trees and crimson flowers growing in clumps upon what could be seen of the ground. Caroline picked one from the ground and felt a sharp prick from its hidden thorns. She held it regardless within her hand, ignoring the warm droplets of blood that fell from her palm in favour of its beauty. She was transfixed by the deep, silky petals and the mysterious yet addictive scent that it was emanating. Tucking into the bosom of her dress, she continued on her way.

Her mother had told her not to tarry and she intended to keep her promise. Though her mind still heard the foreboding words of her neighbour, the wise woman known only as Madame Sheila, who had warned her and her friends not to go into the forest.

_O I forbid you_ , _maidens a’_

_That wear gowd on your hair,_

_To come or gae by Carterhaugh,_

_For young Klaus waits there._

Fear had swept into her soul as Madame Sheila told them the story of the vampire Klaus who would not let a girl leave without a gift as the woods of Carterhaugh were his to haunt. Elena and Bonnie had refused upon hearing those dreaded words and yet Carterhaugh was to be her inheritance now at the request of her father She would not relinquish it for a ghost story. She walked on deeper into the forest, pressing her palm against the side of her dress to stem the bleeding. She was glad she had chosen a dark green dress, the blood would be indistinguishable from the velvet of her fine dress.

An old house stood in front of her.

Ramshackle, covered in wild weeds and with a pony tethered to the side it was not what she had expected from the house of her father. But, it was hers now. She took a deep breath and resolved to hire men to restore the house to a liveable state starting with the half broken door that welcomed her. She entered. A chill was in the air and her bare arms were pricked with pimples as she surveyed her house. Dust swam into her lungs causing her to cough, a feeling that she often found unbearable. Untidiness was manageable, uncleanliness was unacceptable. She strode through the house, hand over her mouth as she inspected the contents.

As Caroline came to the dining room, she noticed that upon the scratched wooden table there lay a silver bracelet in the centre. It was untouched by the dust, shining as if it had been freshly polished that very day. She used the skirts of her dress to pick it up, unwilling to touch the years of dust with her hands. The bracelet had a pendant engraved with the symbol of a rose. A lover’s gift, perhaps? It was finely wrought and a good weight. She wondered who was the owner of such an expensive bracelet; it did not belong to her father for certain. Circling it with her finger, she admired the craftsmanship before slipping it onto her wrist.

“Take it off, Caroline, for it is mine,” A man said as he appeared. He was handsome with russet hair although there was a devilish glint in his blue eyes.

She wrapped her arms around herself. “It is in my house and so it is mine, ghost.”

“Your house?” A smirk began to form upon the man’s face. “It is my house, love, and that is my sister’s bracelet that you dare touch. Have you not heard the stories of Klaus?” He bared his fangs at her and his eyes flashed an impossible colour.

His very presence sent a shiver down her spine and she felt fear rise up. This had been what Madame Sheila had warned her about and yet she had come anyway. She relaxed her shoulders and straightened her spine. It was her house. She would not be afraid.

“My father has gifted this house to me, Klaus,” she said in a gentle tone. She wished to reason with him if possible and experience had taught her that soft women were more likely to be heard even though she felt anger burn in her veins.

She saw his teeth sharpen as he spoke. “You did not ask my permission before entering, Caroline.” He moved closer to her and she smelt the rust upon his breath.

“I need not ask your permission to come nor to go, it is my own,” She met his eyes. She was resolute, it was her house and she would not bend for a single person. It was her right to enter and leave as she pleased.

He moved closer still. She felt fear and delight race through her body as he extended a hand to touch her face. It was cold, devoid of any humanity, and yet her heart raced with anticipation. She willed herself to back away, slipping her face from his touch. There was a distance between them but she was still within his grasp. The door was close enough to her, she could flee away and return once she had aid. Madame Sheila may know a way to cast a vampire from a house and it seemed the practical solution. Yet, her feet did not move.

“Fair Caroline, you have taken from my house and so must gift a token of yourself before I allow you to leave,” Klaus said. “A lock of your hair, a kiss of those fine lips or a drink of your blood would be an adequate gift.”

She would leave, she decided. She backed away again, her movements slow and steady, as she took each backward step. Klaus followed, his presence lingering in the air as he moved. She was nearly to the door. One more step. She clattered to the floor and heard his throaty laugh. He looked at her with amusement and offered her a hand. She pushed it away. She stood up on her feet and turned round to look at the door. There was nothing visible. Lifting her hand, she tried to move it through the door but it just bounced back at her each time she tried. Frustration thrust into her expression.She was trapped. And, the smirk upon Klaus’s face was beginning to rather irk her.

“I refuse to allow you to trap me,” She said with crossed arms. Her blue eyes were ice cold and narrowed upon his peculiar yet handsome face. “And I’ll not offer up even a single drop of blood, a kiss I’ll not give and my hair I’ll not cut.”

Klaus stood with a cocksure smile. “Then, what will you give? I do not allow girls to pass from here without a gift from them,” he said.

She felt his gaze upon her, half unwelcome and half with appreciation. Boastful though it may be, she knew the whole village desired her hand in marriage for her looks were a frequent topic upon the lips of all who knew her. Elena and Bonnie often wagered upon the lucky man who would one day win her hand, it was no surprise that Klaus also appeared to have an interest that was not wholly unwelcome. He was a man after all, long before he had ever become a vampire. Yet, she needed to focus her thoughts. He would not let her leave without a fight and she knew she would not beat him. She needed to give him a gift of some kind.

“Tarry not, love, or else I may never let you leave,” he said with a mischief in his tone.

Breathing in, she smelt the spice of the wild red flower at her breast and remembered how she had plucked it from the forest. She had sacrificed her blood to take it, surely it would be offering enough? Her nimble hands quickly unpinned it. She felt the gentle petals in her hand one last time before opening her palm silently for him to take it.

“Take this token, Klaus,” she said with an impatience in her tone. “And, let me leave without delay.”

She felt his frozen hand brush against hers. He plucked the flower from her palm and she felt a strange pleasure begin to warm her body. It lasted for mere moments. Caroline almost wished that she could touch him again. The bargain was struck. He had accepted her gift and she was free to leave which her mind believed to be the safest option at this point. Her heart spoke of another matter. Klaus would still be here upon her return, she had merely delayed the confrontation that she was certain would be necessary to remove him from her house.

“Goodbye, fair Caroline,” Klaus waved at her with a glint in his eye. “I’m certain our paths will cross again if fate is true.”

Caroline walked through the door. “I hope to see you gone when next I come.”

Waving at him, she felt pangs of longing embed themselves within her heart. Her words had been sharp but there had been no bite; she wished to see Klaus again despite her mind listing every reason why she should not. She walked back through the forest, a slight spring in her step, as she mused over the day’s events. She stopped only once to look amongst the flowers for the crimson beauty she had gifted to Klaus but there was not a single flower to find. The heady smells of the others, some sweet and some tart, all tempted her to pluck another but she moved past with a contented smile. The colours were astonishing, more visible in the clear daylight now than in the morning. Large bright pink flowers, tiny nestled blue buds and proud orange berries accompanied her on her journey.

It was time to return to her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Fatigue unsettled her bones.

She had been walking for near a day, returning to the house of her father at her mother’s request. It had been many years since last she had seen him, their only correspondence by letter. And with every step, she had seen the handsome face of Klaus before her as if he were an apparition she could not shake. Hot flames were engulfing her feet and she was certain she would have blisters for feet by the end of her journey. It was in truth her fault. She had chosen her finest white slippers over her serviceable leather shoes and now she was paying the price for her foolishness. It would not matter. Soon she would reach her father’s castle, a place of which she had no memories despite her efforts to remember. Even her father’s face was like a faint grey tendril that would not materialise into an image she could envision.

A gnawing was taking hold of her stomach and she feared that hunger may soon be her mistress.

One more step, she urged herself at several intervals. Commanding her feet to walk on was a feat in itself given that they were reluctant to obey but Caroline could be imperious when she wished. Even with herself. One more step. Soon enough she would see the castle of which her mother had told stories time and again. It would be a proud thing. Stood alone in the centre of a clear blue lake with spires reaching the skies. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them, it was to see the splendid sight standing before her.

A castle made of flawless white marble surrounded by deep blue water that held a glimmer in its depths. The spires twisted up to the sky, glinting with the gilt of gold, and she craned her head to see the tips. In the light of the afternoon sun, they were like radiant beams illuminating all the paths around them. Caroline was transfixed. The beauty here far transcended anything she had known in the village.

“Lady Caroline.” An old grey knight with a mottled beard approached her with a bow.

She dipped her knees in curtsey. “ _Enchantée,_ ” she said trying out the courteous French word that she had been taught by the worldly Katherine, cousin to Elena.

“Follow me, my lady, your father has been awaiting your arrival,” he said with a bowed head.

She followed behind him. It struck her as strange that he recognised her within moments despite the fact that she could not place his grizzled face. But, her father had been expecting her after all. He had probably been waiting all day in anticipation of a girl with blue eyes and golden hair. His gait was slow and slumping on one side which allowed Caroline to drink in the beauty of the castle.

Upon the walls, there were intricate tapestries weaved with red along with oil paintings set in gold frames and a single mirror with which she checked her appearance. Her hair was looking rather tidy, braided to one side, despite the sheer amount of exertion she had undergone today. Darkened circles sat under her eyes, a physical demonstration of her fatigue and her lips had cracks running across their breadth. She wondered what Klaus had even seen in her.

“O daughter, it is joyous to see you after so many years,” her father said as she entered what appeared to be his personal room. “How fares your mother?”

She welcomed his embrace, warm and comforting after her day’s journey. “I am so very happy to see you, father.” A smile grew on her lips. “And, my mother is well though quarrelsome at times.”

To see her father after so many years apart sent happiness coursing through her veins especially since she had dreamt of this moment for many years. Her mother had been unable to give her father a son, an heir, and so he had remarried a woman who had died in the act of giving him a son. And so, Caroline had grown up in the village that had raised her mother whilst her father rejoiced in his son. Cast aside, she had experienced many uncharitable feelings about her father but in time the pain grew lesser and now she only felt forgiveness for the man stood in front of her. 

“I am pleased,” her father said with a wide smile upon his face. “Settle in, the castle is now your home.”

Her half brother had only been upon the Earth for a fleeting time. It filled her with a slight sorrow to think of the laughing boy she had met only once and to know that she was here because of his unfortunate death. Age wrinkled her father’s face and grief sapped his eyes of their proud blue colour, a sight that Caroline had never wanted to see. She kissed him on the forehead as she stood up to leave. A sting pricked her eyes as he took her hand. Years had passed and yet his touch was as comforting as when she had been a child afraid of the dark.

—

The days passed in quick succession until they began to be counted in months.

Caroline had settled into her role as the lady of the castle, learning at her father’s hand and channeling her natural organisation into every inch of her work. And, it would also be true to say that she relished the challenge of rejuvenating the castle and cleaning out the old, dusty rooms filled with an assortment of tomes and maps and scrolls. She also enjoyed the privileges of her new role. Dressing in ochre yellow silks, pearlescent blue satins and jewel green chiffon was a dream that she lived every night. Feather soft beds, braziers at her feet and rich food were all luxuries that were scarce in her mother’s village.

“My lady, your father has asked for you to accompany him to his meeting with the village elders. Shall I tell him you will be there shortly?” Her sweet, dimpled maid awaited her answer.

In response, Caroline removed the silver slippers from her feet and nodded. She had learnt her lesson about unsuitable footwear and had no wish for a repeat. Her thoughts strayed to the day in question. Klaus still plagued her dreams from time to time and sometimes she thought she saw a glimpse of his russet hair in her mirror. Her heart pounded. The mere thought of Klaus sent strange feelings dancing down her spine.

“Tell my father that I will meet him at the stables in ten minutes, I have to tidy my hair before the meeting,.”

Her maid dipped into a curtsy and left.

Caroline had been feeling unwell over the course of the last few days and suddenly she felt nausea rise within her stomach. It was not serious; a warm flush, a feeling of vomit and a slight dizziness but it did not seem to abate. She straightened her posture. Deep breathing helped so she focused upon her breaths until the feeling subsided. Making her way downstairs, she was hit by a wave of nausea once again and attempted to ignore the swimming within her stomach. 

“You look unwell, Caroline,” her father said to her as she approached him.

A burning flooded into her cheeks and her legs began to feel as if they were walking on ice, sliding from one side to the other. Swaying, she continued on despite the dark spots obscuring her vision. The taste of metal sat upon her tongue and she felt her breaths grow shorter. Dimly aware of her father’s calls, she grew unsteadier upon her legs as if they were stilts on which she could not quit balance.

Moments later, she collapsed.

When she awoke, her eyes ached with the glare of the fierce sunlight shining through the window upon her. Confusion run rampant within her mind and she could not remember why she was lying in her bed at midday. Her limbs felt heavy as she tried to sit up but she persevered. It took three attempts but eventually she was somewhat upright although her mind suffered with a mixture of panic and confusion. It was akin to a thousand clouds raining their thoughts down onto a single flower.

“You are awake, my lady,” said her maid as she rushed across to her bed.

Cold ale flowed down her throat, a nectar to soothe the cracks. Her maid gently removed the glass from her mouth, taking care to be as gentle as possible. Then a sharp tang struck her tongue, recognisable as an apple slice coated in lemon mashed into some kind of posset. Caroline willed her hands to take the bowl so that she could feed herself but they were uncooperative. They might as well have been bricks at the ends of her arms.

“What happened?” Caroline asked as the maid took the posset away.

Her maid looked nervous, wrenching her now empty hands. “It’s not my place, my lady. I will fetch your father.”

It was only six seconds later that her father arrived, a fact which suggested he had been waiting outside her door.

“Father?” her voice held a question.

He sat beside her and took her hand. “You are to be a mother, my daughter, and yet there is no father to be found.”

Puzzlement leapt into her heart. How could she be expecting a child? She was pure as the winter’s snow and had lain with no man. Her mother had taught her that a woman could only birth a child when she had slept with an unrelated man and she had done no such thing. From birth, her mother had explained the importance of her virginity and so she had defended it time and again even against those more powerful than she. It could not be possible. It must be some form of a mistake.

“It cannot be so, father.” Caroline’s voice held no trace of fear. It was strong and clear and held determination in its tone.

A sly thought edged into her mind. Could this be the work of Klaus? He was no ordinary man, a form of ghost and vampire, and she had spent time with him. But, he had been reasonable enough and had let her go once he had received his gift. She could picture his smirk. He had left her with a gift too, one that would cause her to need to return to see him and tell him for it could be no one else’s child. Madame Sheila had warned of his dangers. Caroline had been too foolish to take his word at face value and now she would pay the price.

An unmarried mother had no place in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting astride her slate grey horse, Caroline could not help but stare at the beauty she had missed the last time when she had walked to Carterhaugh. Ancient silver trees with purple berries, pink daisies scattered along the ground andwhite sprigs worked to make the forest a place of natural beauty. A spiciness she had come to associate with the forest assaulted her nose with its powerful scent. It came from the dark red patches of moss upon the ground that had snaked itself around several trees, spread throughout the entirety of the forest.

Seeing the house up ahead of her, she marvelled at how quick the journey had been by horse.

Walking had been such a tiresome activity and had caused her feet to swell so she had gladly taken up her father’s offer of a horse. It was far easier upon a horse and far better for her condition. Even if she had still not accepted the fact that there was a child growing day by day in her womb. Thinking of the future caused her chest to tighten so she put it aside for the moment. She needed to have her wits about her for her confrontation with Klaus. She could not let him win this time.

She dismounted her horse and saddled it in the dusty, brown stable adjourning the house.Two steps and she was inside; there had been a door that she had not found out about the last time she had visited. She made a note of it mentally. It could be dangerous as the stable was unguarded and the door bolted with a single latch. If she were to live her, she would need to strengthen the door.

“Hello, love,” Klaus appeared from nowhere, causing shock to race through her veins. “Have you missed me?”

Caroline pressed a hand to her chest. “Klaus. It’s not polite to take a lady by unawares.”

Her heart still thumped at twice its normal rate but she knew she was safe with Klaus. The feeling was unexplainable. It was like being held aloft a cliff, seeing the danger and choosing to fall anyway. Looking into his ocean blue eyes, she felt a tingle in her lower body just as before. Strange feelings were commandeering her mind: desire and longing and fear all leaving their loose ends dangling in the spaces of her mind. It was terrifying combination.

“I see my gift has begun to flourish within you, Caroline,” he said.

Caroline looked down at her stomach. It was flat, no trace of the roundness that pregnancy brought and yet Klaus knew. “How is it possible?” She said as frustration laced her words.

“It’s time for you to remember, fair Caroline,” he said placing a cold hand upon her smooth forehead.

Memories flooded her mind.

_Klaus stroking her cheek with the petals of the flower she had gifted to him._

_The two of them with their lips pressed together in a silent prayer of love._

_Lying in the upstairs bed with not a scrap of clothing._

“How dare you?” Fury attacked her body as she raised her hand to strike at him.

He held her hand to prevent the contact. It made her angrier. She lifted her other hand and he grabbed that one too, holding them both but he did not hurt her. He released them gently, watching as she let them fall to her side. He had made her forget. Forget the moment when lust and love had taken hold of her. How could she have forgotten the sheer pleasure that she had experienced.

“It was a necessary precaution, love,” he said in a cavalier tone although she thought she could detect a note of regret. “I did it for your protection.”

Vengeful thoughts coursed through her mind and it was all she could do to contain herself. Forcing herself to breathe deeply, she said nothing until she felt the oxygen flow into her mind. He had removed a part of her memory from her last visit. She had fallen pregnant because she had given herself to him.

“My protection?” Caroline’s voice rose several tones. “It was wrong of you to presume that I required your aid.”

“I did it for you, Caroline.” He took her hand, leading her to the worn dining room chairs. “Allow me a moment of your time to explain.”

Crossing her arms, she surveyed his expression. Sincerity rang true in his eyes and his proud jaw was relaxed, a sure sign that he was going to be honest with her. Or so she hoped. Her mind raced. If he made her forget again then what record would she have of today’s events? She looked down at her hands. They were adorned with several rings: two silver ones that had been gifted by her mother, a gold one with a large emerald from her father and another thinner gold one that was wrapped in two strands around her finger. She slid the last one off. Then, she placed it on her opposite hand.It would hopefully act as a reminder.

“I’ll hear your explanation. Klaus, but I warn you it must be a very good reason,” Caroline said.

Klaus met her eyes.“It is, love.”

She squeezed his hand on instinct, feeling the chill lurking upon his palm.

“Near three hundred years ago now, the Witch Queen entrapped me within this very house. I was a proud vampire once; I walked amongst humans and none would dare defy me.” Anger struck his face as he spoke, his eyes turning from bright blue to a steely grey with just a hint of something animalistic. “Yet for my perceived sins, the things necessary for a vampire to survive, she bound me in the house of my father.”

Caroline felt dread seep into her bones at his tone. His voice roared with fury and she felt herself inching a few steps away from him. He suddenly seemed a fearsome being. Madame Sheila had talked of a ghost yet realisation reared its head within Caroline’s mind. He was not a mere ghost. Vampires were a tale of death. Her hands crept down to her stomach. And, one was growing within her womb.“But, why didn’t she kill you?”

“She could not bring herself to murder the bastard son that she had made into such an abomination,” Klaus spat his words as if to fling them far away into a distant land.

“She was your mother?” Curiosity swam onto her face and into her mind, a brief reprieve from the worry battering against her brain.

Klaus inclined his head. “She gave birth to me, is that enough for her to be my mother?” A grim smile took hold of his face. “She never loved me like my siblings. I was the bastard that reminded her of her own failings.”

“Klaus, I-,” she said biting her lip.

“Let’s save that for another time, love,” he said. His voice was lower, almost as if he was trying not to frighten her. “In the simplest manner, she trapped me because she could not kill me.”

Questions swarmed around her mind. He had siblings? And his mother was the Witch Queen? And, he had been trapped here for 300 years? She needed to focus. The important thing at the moment was how she was pregnant and why Klaus made her forget about that day. She took a deep breath and squared up her shoulders. “What does that have to do with me?”

“I compelled you to forget because it’s dangerous for that child to be mine. My mother would murder the babe in your womb and you in an instant if she found out.” He moved towards Caroline and held her gently by the shoulders. “And I would not have that fate for you, my Caroline.”

Desire shot through her body at his touch, a heat that burned with longing. “But-”

“And, I’m afraid that I must compel you to forget everything again.” He tilted her head towards him, his hand so delicately holding the crook of her chin.

“No!” The word jumped out of her mouth as she attempted to push him away. He moved but a fraction. “You cannot make that decision, Klaus. I will not lose my memories.”

Adrenaline cycled through her body as she crossed her arms and assumed what she hoped was a protective stance. He could not simply exert his will upon her again. She would not allow it. Her breathing was heavy, she could hear the sound of her efforts assaulting her ears like an unwelcome guest. Breathing deeply, she chanced a look at him. He had not attempted to come closer to her and there was a peculiar look upon his face. She had expected fury to rise upon his face and instead there was what appeared to be admiration judging by the smirk that had formed.

“I’m impressed, love,” he said. “Most women would welcome the chance to forget a monster like me.”

Caroline smiled despite herself. “You’re not a monster, Klaus. You forget that I remember the day we spent, a day in which we were lovers.” She paused. “A day in which you showed me that you were capable of love.”

“Caroline-” His voice was warm with affection and she noticed his eyes had grown shinier in the duration of her speech.

“There must be a way to free you from this place, a way to defeat the Witch Queen who imprisoned you,” Caroline said as thoughts fluttered into her mind.

Silence settled between them, comfortable and familiar, as Caroline waited for Klaus to speak. Something was playing on his face, something she could not recognise but she was certain he knew of some way to free himself. But, it was a question of whether he would speak the words aloud. She paced. Several moments later, she let him guide her to the old armchair stuffed into the corner of the room with a pensive look upon his face. He looked like a god of old with his features carved from white marble with sapphire eyes and silken red-gold hair curled atop his head.

“There is a way, fair Caroline, but it is dangerous for you and the babe.” He spoke at last.

Caroline took his hand. “You must tell me, Klaus. I will-”

“Make no vows until you have heard what you must do as I will not force you.” He interrupted.

She nodded her head. “Tell me.”

“Every hundred years, there is a time when the world is shadowed in darkness and the fiery sun is covered by the luminous moon. The witch clan use the darkness to cast their incantations as they become most potent. My mother uses the time to renew the spell upon me. She frees me for a mere day and forces me to sit upon a pure white steed which she slaughters beneath my feet.” He stopped for a moment.

Caroline squeezed his hand. “Continue, Klaus.”

“To free me from this place, a woman with love in her heart and purity in her soul must pull me off the horse before it is slaughtered.” He told her at last. “She must wrap her cloak around me and declare before all witches that I am hers.”

Caroline drank in the information. Saving Klaus would require confronting witches in the darkness, the most fearsome being his mother. It seemed a simple enough task. She could wait for him and pull him off his horse though it would require all her strength. The difficult part would be declaring that Klaus was hers.

She felt love in her heart for Klaus but would it be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be the last chapter but I got a little carried away so here's some Caroline/Klaus smut!

Possibilities rattled around her mind. She could still walk away from Klaus, could allow him to make her forget and bring the child up alone in the safety of her father’s castle. It seemed the most practical option. Yet, her heart spoke a different story. She felt tied to Klaus. It was akin to the folktales that Madame Sheila had told her of soulmates connected by a silver string between their hearts. She did not know whether there was such a thing as soulmates but she certainly felt a strange bond between them.

Breathing in, the stale air seemed so far away from the fresh air of the forest. She imagined how Klaus felt being trapped here. An old place filled with belongings and memories of the past. A place where the sunlight shone through the windows, a distant reminder of the world he could not touch. The silence that haunted him day by day. The same room, the same air, the same sights. All of a sudden, she felt suffocation creep into her body and she knew that she could not leave Klaus to his fate.

Determination steeled her spine. “I’ll do it, Klaus,” said Caroline.

Klaus looked at her. “Are you certain, love?”

“You don’t deserve to be trapped here for an eternity, I know that at least.” Her tone was flippant but there was a fight burning in the depths of her light blue eyes. “So, I’ll do it for the man who’s hiding in your heart.”

He pressed a tender kiss to her hand, a romantic gesture that she had never expected from him. “Then you must call me Nik, my love,” he said.“Only those who fear me use Klaus.”

“Very well, Nik,” she emphasised his name as a smile flashed across her face.

She felt a new hope weave its way into her soul. After hearing his tale, how could she not free him? He was not a monster for all his bold claims. Rather, he was a man with the mask of a monster. But she had been fortunate for she had glimpsed the warmth, the love and the care that he tried so hard to disguise. Even now, his expression was emotionless to a passerby but she could tell by the quirk of his smile and the softness of his eyes that he was happy. Happy for possibly the first time in decades if not centuries.

“The spell will be renewed in a fortnight as the world slips into darkness with the disappearance of the sun,” he said.

“I will be there to free you, Nik.” She stood up from the chair. “I swear it upon the child.”

He smiled, a genuine smile. “I know you will, my Caroline.”

His hands wrapped around her waist, drawing her close, as she felt his soft lips against her own. Salt sat upon her tongue mixed with a metal she could not name but it was so very him. Heat rose to her cheeks as she felt desire burn between her legs at his touch. His hands cupped her face. It was love and lust to her, forbidden once upon a time and now hers forever. Soon, she was lost within that moment without a care.

Their mouths met again and again, faster and more desperate each time. His nimble fingers crept down her neck, stroking softly until they reached her breast with a practised air. She arched her back in anticipation. Pleasure began to swim through her body as he savoured each breast, teasing and stroking until her breaths grew heavy. She wound her fingers into his hair as their mouths broke apart only for air. He continued his descent down her body, his hands working to cover every inch in his caresses. Tingles electrified her spine as she felt him move ever closer to her entrance. A moan escaped her as he slid a finger inside her.

“I like to see my efforts are appreciated,” he said with a smirk. “It makes it all the more pleasurable, love.”

She watched as he licked his finger, sucking her juices with a devilish look upon his face. Longing reared its head as she felt the need for him thrust through her body and she began to rock with impatience. “Nik-”

“Not yet, my Caroline,” he said as he pressed her against the wall.

Sinking to his knees, she felt her body shake as his tongue wormed into her and began to lick away the juices that had escaped. She panted. His tongue swirled around inside her, a feeling that intensified her lust to the point that she could take no more. Her body felt as if it were about to burst. A slight sheen of sweat had appeared upon his forehead, slicking his curls back. Then, she felt a stickiness run down her thighs as ecstasy took hold of her body. Her heartbeat thudded against her chest. Indistinguishable sounds were all she was capable of making as she felt nothing but sheer joy emanate from the core of her body.

“Looks like you’re ready now, fair Caroline.” He dipped his finger inside her and examined it before sucking it in front of her.

He stood up. She was glad he held her, her legs were starting to feel like they were blocks of slippery ice. He caressed her face. Moving back against the faded wall, she felt his member enter her with a leisurely pace. Satiation filled her body. There was no soreness like the previous time; instead he fitted as if he was made for her body. She felt him thrust in and out slowly to begin with before increasing in momentum. Love filled her body. His eyes never strayed from her face, drinking her in as if she were ambrosia gifted from the gods, through his hands did plenty of wandering. He seemed to be large, although Caroline knew not of other men for Klaus was the only one, and he was passionate.

Hot, sticky liquid flooded her as she felt him release inside her walls.A grunt flew off his tongue and his eyes sung a song composed of contentment and joy. She rested her head upon his chest, feeling overwhelmed with the emotions racing through her veins. Love, delight and happiness were the strongest ones that threatened to dominate her mind.It was strange that his body was still so cold through it felt a relief against the frenzied heat of her own. She attempted to control her breathing. Otherwise, she might find herself on the floor.

“I adore you, my Caroline,” Nik said as he placed a kiss upon her forehead.

His tone was new, she could hear the love warming his words as he spoke. He bore little resemblance to the terrifying ghost in the stories told by Madame Sheila, a fact for which Caroline gave thanks. Had he been a ghost, she was certain that this activity would give her little pleasure indeed. A smile crept onto her lips. She would save him. And, then they would be free to be happy.

She burrowed closer to him, enjoying the comfort of his arms. “My heart is lost in love to you, Nik.”

“I’ll be certain to take good care of it then, my love,” he said. “And of the babe quickening within you.”

“I know you will, Nik,” said Caroline as they sank down onto the floor in a heap of limbs.

Sitting for several moments in peace, they savoured the moment of joy before the hard challenges ahead. Happiness beat against her rib cage like a hummingbird and her mind could think of nothing save the comfort of his embrace. Then, a thought struck her. She had left her ring upon the table at the very start of their discussion. It was of no consequence, she decided. Faith lived in her soul along with the certainty that Nik would never erase her memories again. And, she was far too contented to move from his arms. At least for now. She knew this moment could not last forever. 

In a fortnight, she would battle for his freedom.

“You look rather too serious.” He broke the silence, a smile playing upon his lips. “Penny for your thoughts, sweet Caroline?”

Pulling away from him, she turned to face him. “What happens if I fail?”

The question roaming her mind was not the one she had spoken. A wrinkle appeared between her sparse eyebrows. The question she had wanted to ask was what would happen if her love was not enough? What if the Witch Queen was too powerful? And, the one she dared not voice. What if her actions made things worse for him?

“Then, I’ll remain trapped,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders, an attempt at nonchalance though she could see intensity darkening his eyes. “And, I shall remain here with you until you tire of my company.”

Leaning closer, she planted a firm kiss upon his lips of salt and rust. “I won’t let that happen.”

“My fierce protector,” he said. His tone was light but he placed a gallant kiss upon her hand. “I believe in you, Caroline.”

A gleam of orange entered through the window, its light settling upon Caroline’s face. She realised that dawn had turned to dusk in what felt like mere moments. Bathing in the warmth, she closed her eyes as if to save the image of Nik deep within the recesses of her heart. The next time they would meet, she would save him. An uncertain meeting. Yet, though there was worry it was tinged with excitement.

“I must go, Nik,” she said though her heart bid her to do the very opposite. “My father will be waiting for my return.”

A look of sadness flitted across his face quicker than the blink of an eye. “Then, I must bid you goodbye.”

A parting kiss was shared, tender and warm, with emotion woven into each touch of their lips. This would be their last parting, Caroline had decided. She could not face the pain of leaving him alone again. She felt him crouch to place a kiss upon her belly and whisper words intended only for the ears of their babe. Her child would have its father.

“Goodbye, Nik. I shall see you in a fortnight. ”

Turning on her heel, she inhaled his scent. Deep and masculine and with a metallic taste. It would have to be enough for now. She felt his eyes follow her as she strode out of the front door to the stable but he did not follow. She was glad. Sorrow had weaved a spell upon her body, clutching her chest in its knot, and she could not endure another goodbye.

Leaving Carterhaugh had come to feel akin to leaving herself behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

Anticipation roared in her chest as she waited in the depths of the forest. She was crouched low, hidden behind several large rocks, as she tasted the tang of wood upon her lips. Her horse was saddled so she needed only to seat herself upon it when she spotted the Witch Queen and her coven. It was silent. The only sound came from her heartbeat thumping against the walls of her chest. She took a deep breath. Peering around the boulder, her eyes strained against the darkness in search of Klaus. He would be riding a white horse, chained to it like a prisoner, and sat amongst the witches. Her hand crept down to her belly. She offered up a prayer to the woodland gods that they would leave with their lives intact. The wind whistled through the trees. She huddled beneath her cloak of dark red, chosen for the power of its colour, and for the warm fur that edged its cuffs. Soon enough, they would come.

She heard hooves clatter against the ground.

The witches had begun their journey though the forest. She got to her feet, being careful to remain out of sight, and watched for the Witch Queen. They were terrifying beauties with long hair in shades of black and gold and red with a wildness in their expressions. She inched closer. A twig snapped beneath her feet. Panic set in. She held her breath as the witches looked around. Willing herself to stay calm, she pressed herself against the old oak and sought its shelter. They passed out of sight and she allowed herself a deep breath. Cold air rushed into her lungs. Her mind calmed a little. A glimpse of gold caught her eye and she moved closer again, searching for her love. A statuesque woman on a mare of black rode alone and with a crown upon her head, nestled amongst her fair blonde hair. This was the Witch Queen. This was his mother.

With a practised air, she swung herself atop her horse.The sight of his mother meant that Klaus must be close by for he had said that her gaze was always upon him. A flicker of white. Her love was sat upon his horse, dark circles sunk beneath his eyes and pain clear in his expression. She readied herself. She had to be quick. One. Two. Three. She rode forward. The ground was uneven but her horse was stable. Within mere seconds, she rode beside Klaus.

“My Caroline,” he said. His voice was hoarse, steeped in agony, yet she also heard a faint hint of relief.

Steadying her horse, she grabbed him with all her strength and pulled him onto her horse. An ache shot through her upper arms. Blood rushed through her body. Her horse wobbled with the weight. She ignored it and threw her crimson cloak around him, feeling the sting of cold air bite her open arms. He looked exhausted. She met the furious eyes of the Witch Queen. A ball of fire flew towards her arm. It missed by a mere inch and Caroline felt her heart race in panic. She had to say the words next. The Witch Queen appeared to be summoning another spell to attack her with so Caroline had to be quick.

“Niklaus Mikaelson is mine.” Her arms were wrapped around him and her voice was steady. “I declare before you all that-”

She was cut off by the Witch Queen. “He is an abomination, he cannot be yours.” She spoke in a tone that belied her aggression as she made a rapid movement towards Caroline and Klaus.

“I declare that Niklaus Mikaelson is mine for his love is true and so is mine.” Her last word resonated around the woods.

Ferocity burned in her soft blue eyes like the flicker of a cobalt flame. She held Nik tight against her body, feeling his ribs protrude against her own, as she stared without flinching at the Witch Queen. The other witches had formed a circle around them. They did not move but their eyes watched for the words of their Queen. What could she do? If what Nik had told her was the truth, then the Witch Queen could do nothing. She remained still. She would not beg for her life nor that of Nik, it was their right to move forward together.

The Witch Queen’s face was full of anger. “Foolish girl!”

The other witches began to enclose upon their space and Caroline held Nik tighter. No-one would deny him his freedom. She would not allow it. Dodging the sparks of lightning from the Witch Queen, her eyes scanned her surroundings. She had made several plans exactly for this reason. Catching sight of a gap between two young (and hopefully) weak witches, she determined her course of action. She could not fight. But, she could run. Then, her mind came alive with another possibility. She was human. Nik was a vampire.

“Nik” she whispered.

He turned towards her. “What are you thinking?”

Her only answer was to offer out her wrist, the blue veins so clear beneath her translucent skin. He needed to feed. Then, they would stand a chance against the witches. He met her eyes as she nodded a silent approval. There was no pain but it was a strange feeling nonetheless to feel your blood drain away from your body and into the mouth of a vampire. It was over in less than a minute. She suspected Nik would take no more than necessary given that she was with child. The Witch Queen had nearly reached them.

“Away!” Caroline spurred her horse on towards the gap as he jumped off to clear the path.

She rode with haste, her eyes firmly fixed upon her love who had already ripped off the head of one of the witches. Adrenaline shot through her veins. The Witch Queen was chasing her on foot and yet she seemed to glide across the ground in seconds. Caroline pushed her horse faster. He had widened the gap. There were now five heads rolling upon the ground and blood was splattered over every inch of his face. A triumphant feeling rose up in her chest. Nik was free. And, they were so close to escaping. She heard a cackle.

“You cannot escape me, girl,” said the Witch Queen as she caught hold of Caroline’s horse.

Caroline tried to shake off the Witch Queen but it was to no avail, she held the horse’s bridle with an iron grip. She felt panic enclose upon her with wrathful tendrils snaking around her body until she felt consumed. She was trapped. The Witch Queen had pulled her to the ground and she could do nothing. “Nik!”

“Caroline!” His voice roared with anger as he ran back towards her.

“I will kill her if you do not surrender,” the Witch Queen said with menace lacing her tone.

She felt a coldness prick at her neck. Her eyes blurred. She was going to die. She was going to die. The words battered against her skull. She met his eyes. Resignation sat heavy upon his face. He stepped forward. Survival sharpened her mind and her eyes cleared as fast as they had blurred. He was not giving himself up again. Not after all she had done to free him. The knife still sat flush against her neck, seven witches still surrounded them and the Witch Queen radiated danger from every angle. She forced herself to think. Plan A had failed and B and C but she had always been resourceful. She just needed another plan. Frustration mounted in her mind.

“Let her go.” Klaus growled at the Witch Queen with fury burning in his eyes.

“Once you surrender to me, I will let her go. I do not punish humans, only monsters.” The Witch Queen dropped her knife from Caroline’s throat but still gripped her by the arm, her nails digging into Caroline’s soft flesh.

Caroline sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening. She hoped that they were on her side. Then, she flung her head back and head-butted the Witch Queen. It worked. The Witch Queen stumbled backwards, a brief moment in which Caroline ran. She felt every footstep throb through her body. The Witch Queen still swayed on her feet. Klaus took one look at Caroline, his eyes scanning for injuries and finding none, before he launched himself at the Witch Queen. Caroline waited, blood pumping from her act of aggression, as she looked around for weapons in case the other witches tried anything. A brief flash of silver caught her eye and she remembered that her horse had spurs. And spurs were sharp and pointy. Spurs could be used as a weapon. She shuffled towards her horse, her vision diverted from Klaus, and tugged one with all her strength.

“A monster, am I?” Nik’s voice brought her eyes back to the battle raging between him and the Witch Queen.“Then, what are you? My mother, my maker and now you hold yourself up as my destroyer?”

The Witch Queen lay pinned on the ground by Nik, who loomed over with his fangs bared at her. Caroline saw the centuries of pain in his eyes beneath the white flashes of rage and she longed to hold him. To comfort him. To do the deed that would free him for life. No man should be forced to kill his own mother, no matter how she had wounded him. She stepped towards him, brandishing the spur to the remaining witches as a reminder that she would kill if needed. They had not moved an inch in this time. Clearly, they had been cowed by the sight of Nik killing their sisters and now winning against their Queen.

“Nik,” Caroline said softly as she approached.

She sank down besides him, no longer fearful of the remaining witches, as she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. He flinched. But, he did not move her hand away. Indecision reigned upon his face. Killing his mother would no doubt avenge the centuries of being locked away but it would hurt him just the same. She tried to prise the knife out of his hands. He clasped it tight between his fingers as he looked down at his now unconscious mother.

“Isn’t there another way?” Caroline had no pity for the woman laid out in front of her but she did not want to see her Nik ravaged by the guilt and pain of killing his mother.

Tears were visible in his eyes but they did not fall. “I will compel her as I did you to forget about me and our family.” His words were murmured as if he were speaking to himself. “I cannot kill her, love.”

The words relieved her heart. Deep in her heart, she had been hoping that Nik would not choose to murder his mother. The five witches who had died had been enough. They were on her head and she would repent their deaths for the rest of her life. Guilt slipped into her heart because it had been her idea. She had fed her blood to Nik knowing that he needed to kill the witches so they could escape but that did not make her actions right. She pushed her feelings to the side. Nik needed her support. He woke the Witch Queen and compelled her to forget, a single tear rolling down his face. Then, he did the same to the remaining witches. No one could remember what had passed tonight.

“Let’s go home, Nik,” she said as she took his hand.

Together, they sat upon her horse. She was weakened by their confrontation and so sat behind Klaus, her arms encircled around his muscular chest, as he took the reigns. She rested her head upon his shoulder as they began the journey home. They had succeeded. Weariness made itself apparent in her limbs as they took advantage of the opportunity to rest at last. The forest bid them goodbye as the sun shone upon it once more, its golden light weaving through the trees to rest upon their heads. Sleep began to entice her into its grasp. She felt him kiss her forehead and then she felt nothing more as she sunk into a well-deserved rest.

Carterhaugh was awaiting their return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
